


Moments

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Multichapter, NSFW, Prom, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Virgin Reader, Virginity, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam and the reader go to prom together, and then reunite over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean knocked on the bathroom door, grinning at his little brother turned from the mirror, all near six foot of him practically trembling nervously. The tux fitted well, and Dean beamed with pride, glad that he’d gone out and hustled some extra money up to pay for this. He’d never cared about his prom, but his baby brother was more into the school life, and since John had let them stay here for six months for Sam to finish up and graduate, Dean knew he’d had to make his baby brother’s prom special. And as Sam stood there, all floppy hair and lopsided nervous smile, Dean felt nothing but proud of his brother. He’d graduated with top grades, despite the thousand or so schools he’d attended, and at this school, he’d even managed a girlfriend. You.

You were at your house, getting ready. Dean was driving Sam over in the Impala, which had been specially cleaned for the occasion, and chaperoning, at John’s request. He’d been reluctant to leave on this hunt, and whilst Dean wished it was because he was sad to miss a pivotal moment in his youngest son’s life, he knew it was because he was always wary of leaving them alone. It had taken hours of arguing to convince him to let Sam stay at this school until he graduated, and he’d talked his case until he was hoarse, but John finally relented. As long as Dean lived, Sam would never know he’d fought that hard for this.

He just wanted Sammy to have as much normal as he could. Which included school, included you…it included the college course he knew Sam had applied for. The day would come when Sam would leave. When it would just be Dean and John. Dean was ready for it, but it wouldn’t upset him any less.

Sam tugged on his collar, smiling at his brother. ‘So, how do I look?’

Dean nodded, stepping forward and fixing up his bow tie and the flower on his lapel. He picked up the corsage box, inspecting the flower inside, and Sam took it from him. 'It’s Y/N’s favourite colour,’ he said, holding it between his fingers.

'She’s gonna love it, Sammy.’ Dean looked his brother in the eye. 'Did you get her a present?’

'I did, but I’m not sure…’ The younger Winchester shrugged. 'It’s a necklace. I wasn’t sure if she’d like it. I mean, we’ve only be going out for four months. I haven’t even told her…’

'That you’re head over heels in sappy puppy love with her, little brother?’ Dean sniggered and Sam scowled, pushing on his brother’s shoulder. 'I guessed as much.’

'Come on, Dean. We’re both eighteen now. I’m old enough to vote.’

'Yet not old enough to drink.’

Sam rolled his eyes. 'You drink enough for both of us.’

Dean tilted his head in agreement. 'So tell her. After prom tonight.’ He reached into his shirt, pulling out a slip of paper. 'At the hotel room I booked for you.’ He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Sam took the slip of paper, reading the booking agreement. It was all paid for, the third nicest suite (because Dean could only hustle so many big angry guys at pool before he got his ass kicked), including breakfast.

'Dean…this is…’

'What any big brother would do.’ Dean lied, ignoring the tightness in his own throat.

'You didn’t care this much about your own prom.’ Sam said quietly. 'Dean, I…I can’t tell her. Dad’s gonna have us moved out of here in no time when I’ve graduated in three weeks. I’m surprised he hasn’t moved us on already, considering my classes are technically done and I’m just waiting for the certificate.’ Dean watched him closely, wondering just how much taller Sam was gonna get. He was already the same height as Dean, and still growing. 'I can’t tell her I…I love her, then leave like that.’

Dean sighed, clapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 'One thing I’ve learnt in this life, little brother, is that you need to seize happiness where you can.’ He looked away briefly. 'Or you end up like Dad. Angry. Bitter. Now, I’m gonna drive you over to Y/N’s. You’re going to play nice with her mom, who already knows about the hotel by the way, and then you’re going to take her to prom -’

'Where you’ll be lurking in the shadows, per Dad’s orders -’ Sam interjected, his brother raising an eyebrow at him.

'Where I will be keeping an eye for your own safety,’ he corrected. 'And then I’m gonna drive you to the hotel, and leave you to confess your feelings and make sweet, sweet nerdy love.’ Sam blushed then, and Dean chuckled. 'Aww, my little virgin brother.’

'Shut up.’ His fist connected with Dean’s arm and the elder Winchester just laughed harder. 'Just because you’ve been picking up girls since junior high.’ Sam pushed past him, heading out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, picking up his shoes. He sat on the edge of the bed as Dean leaned on the bathroom door frame. 'Look, Dean…I need some…well, okay, you’re right. I’ve never done anything beyond kissing a girl, and it’s likely that I’ll make it beyond second base tonight. But…I don’t wanna, like, suck at it. So I was wondering…’

'How to make a girl cum so hard she’ll see stars?’ Dean leered, and Sam blushed, but nodded. His brother pushed off the door frame, walking over to sit on the bed next to him. 'The trick is, don’t rush. Every woman is different, Sam. And you need to take your time to figure out what she likes. But there’s one trick I can teach you.’

Sam’s face lit up, and he stared at his brother intently. 'What’s that?’

'Hold your breath.’ Dean sniggered and Sam slapped his arm again. 'Sam, you’re gonna be fine. You’ll know if what you’re doing is right. I mean, Y/N’s a virgin too, right?’ Sam nodded. 'Then she’s gonna be fresh, she won’t know what she enjoys. So you take it slow, you make it last all night, and please,’ Dean fished in his back pocket, pulling out several small foil packets. 'Use these?’

'God’s sake, Dean.’ Sam grabbed the condoms as his brother fell back on the bed laughing. The scowl on the younger brother’s face remained as he pulled his shoes on, tying the laces as Dean stood, grabbing his car keys from the side.

'Come on. You’re gonna be late. Got the corsage? And the necklace?’ Sam nodded, standing to follow his brother out the door. Within moments they were in the Impala, driving through town to your house. Silence sat between you for a few moments, until Dean started talking again. 'Don’t promise her the earth, Sammy. You know we won’t be here forever. Tell her…tell her that you can’t give her forever, but you love her, and you want to share a perfect moment with her, and only her. That she’ll always be the first woman you loved – make sure you say woman, not girl – and that whatever happens, you’ll always have tonight.’

Sam stared at him. 'Wow. That was deep, Dean.’

Dean shrugged, a smug look on his face. 'I’ve been known for it.’ His brother narrowed his eyes.

'Do you use that as a pick up line?’

An expression of horror sat on Dean’s face, but Sam could see the laughter underneath. 'Of course not, Sammy, who d you think I am?’

*****

You heard the doorbell ring, and panic set in. You had been ready ages ago, but now it was _real_ and it was _happening_ , and you were going to your senior prom with Sam freakin’ _Winchester_. It was hard enough to believe that you were dating him, but tonight was _the_ night, the night all seniors anticipated, and you weren’t going to lie, finally getting to spend some quality alone time with Sam was first foremost on your mind. You knew his big brother, who was also incredibly hot (seriously, where did these Winchesters get their genes?), was accompanying you and Sam to the prom, driving you in his classic car. But from what Sam said, his brother was cool and relaxed and would probably encourage the alone time you had in mind.

'Y/N!’ Your mom yelled up the stairs and your heart started to beat at a million miles a minute and you took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself, before opening your bedroom door. Sam’s voice drifted up as your mom opened the door.

'Hi, Mrs Y/L/N. Is Y/N ready?’

'She’ll be down in a second, Sam, do you want to come in?’ Your mom replied to him and you loitered at the top of the landing, too scared to go downstairs just yet.

'My brother is in the car, I’ll wait here.’ You could hear the polite smile in his voice and you smiled in response, your fingers holding onto the fabric of your dress. Your mom had helped you pick it out and it was like something out of a fairytale, the long skirt covering your ballet-style shoes, the off shoulder cut leaving you looking elegant with your hair styled perfectly to compliment it. The earrings you’d chosen were simple silver with clear cubic zirconia in them, and the charm bracelet you always wore on your wrist jingled a little as you moved. Your eyes went to the charm Sam had gotten you for your eighteenth birthday, the pentagram design, which you’d been unsure of at first, but he’d said it was for protection and you’d accepted it because the look on his face was so sincere and caring….

Oh crap, you were nervous.

'Y/N!’ Your mom called again, and you took a shuddering breath, your foot hitting the edge of the stairs, and you knew it was now or never. You started your descent, Sam’s feet coming into view and your breath hitched in your throat. You hesitated, tempted to run back up the stairs, but Sam stepped forward, his puppy dog eyes staring at you, his mouth open a little. Then a smile spread over his face, and he moved closer to the bottom of the stairs as you finished your descent. You gave him a shy smile, and he took your hand in his larger one, using his other hand to present you the corsage.

'Oh. Sam. It’s my favourite colour.’ You smiled up at him, and he ducked his head bashfully. Suddenly you were grateful to see he was as nervous as you were, and your hand squeezed his a little.

'It matches your dress.’ He said quietly, slipping the corsage over your wrist. 'You look beautiful, Y/N.’

'You kids gonna stand there all night? Or you gonna go to the prom?’ Your mom appeared from the kitchen, a smile on her face and a dishcloth over her shoulder.

'We’re going.’ Sam replied, his eyes locked on yours. You reached over and grabbed the shawl that matched the dress, waving at your mom before following Sam out the door.

'See you in the morning.’ Your mom called as you shut the door, and your eyes widened.

'In the morning?’ You asked Sam.

He simply smiled.

*****

'Sammy!’ Dean called from the window of the Impala, and the younger Winchester turned, his hand still gripping yours. 'I’ll pick you up in the morning.’ The Impala roared to life and drove away, leaving you stood outside the front of the modest looking hotel, Sam’s warm hand holding yours.

The prom had been magical from start to finish; Sam, ever the impeccable gentleman, had danced all night with you, even though it was clear he wasn’t very good at it. He’d admitted that he was all legs, and not much grace, but he’d tried so hard for you.

Even now, he was beaming at you, slipping his arm around your shoulder as you both walked into the hotel. You felt like you were floating on air as he got the keys to the room, and followed the bellhop up, your eyes taking in the hotel room like it was Disneyland. Sam grinned at your reaction, closing and locking the door, sealing you both off from the world.

'Dean didn’t do too badly.’ He commented, and you nodded.

'It’s wonderful. Your brother is really awesome.’ You giggled as Sam slipped his arms around your waist, turning you to face him.

'The best part is, we have this whole place to ourselves.’

'I can’t believe my mom let you do this. I thought she’d rather I come home.’

'Well, you are eighteen.’ Sam pointed out. 'And your mom loves me.’

'Yeah, well it isn’t hard to…’ You stopped short, eyes wide as you stared at him, your almost confession on your lips. Sam froze, gazing back at you. 'I mean, well, erm…’

He smiled then, his hand coming up to your face, his thumb tracing your jaw line. You simply watched, unsure of what to say. 'Y/N…it’s okay. To say it. I love you.’ Your heart was beating so fast, you feared it might burst out of your chest, his touch feeling so warm on your skin that you felt like you were on fire. Sam leaned in, kissing you tenderly, and you responded, having to stand on tip toes to accommodate him, but it just endeared you to him all the more.

'Sam…’ You whispered. 'I love you too.’

He kissed you again, his hands dropping to your shoulders, rubbing small circles into your skin, heating you from the inside. Butterflies swam through your stomach as he deepened the kiss, your arms slipping around his neck to pull yourself closer. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours.

'I had some stuff I was gonna say…but…I don’t wanna ruin this…’

You shook your head. 'Then don’t say it.’

'I have to. Because if I don’t, and we…well, if we…’ He blushed, and you blushed along with him, giggling a little. 'I might not be here. After graduation. My dad might pick up and move us along again. And I don’t wanna do that, but I have to go with my family.’ He sighed, and you waited, face solemn. 'Dean told me to say that whatever happens, we’ll always have tonight. And other stuff, but I can’t remember it all, and it’s really lame asking my brother for advice, but he’s better at this stuff and…’

'Sam, you’re babbling.’ You whispered, a smile touching the corners of your mouth.

'Sorry.’ He shrugged a little. 'I’m not good at this stuff. And if you just wanna cuddle and watch a film, that’s cool. I’m happy just being here with you.’ You sighed, closing your eyes as you buried your head in the crook of his shoulder.

'I’m not gonna lie.’ You said quietly, your eyes on the wall opposite. 'If you leave, it’s gonna hurt. A lot. But I know your family is important to you.’ You pulled back, smiling up at him. 'But I want this, Sammy. I want to share this with you.’ Your hands tightened on him, pulling him down to kiss him again. He didn’t speak again, only indulging in the kiss, his hands resting on your waist, your shawl falling to the ground at your feet. Your hands undid his tux jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, and he smiled into your mouth as your fingers went for his bow tie, which swiftly joined the tux jacket and your shawl on the floor.

He guided you towards the bed, your fingers working at his shirt, your shoes and his discarded along the way. When your calves hit the bottom of the bed frame, you yelped, then giggled, and Sam chuckled in response as he laid you down on the mattress. He had to give Dean props – this hotel was nice, if only budget, and it was certainly a million miles better than the motel rooms he’d grown up in.

'Y/N?’ He asked, and you hummed in acknowledgement, his last shirt button undone under your fingers, exposing his muscled chest to your view. 'Is it okay if I…’ You nodded, and he reached around to your back for the zipper on your dress, undoing it slowly and sensually. Dean’s words echoed in his mind – _take it slow_ – and he smiled as he pulled the dress down, revealing your strapless bra and matching panties. You gasped as the chill of the fresh air hit you, and Sam reacted quickly, pulling the blankets over the both of you, holding you close to share his body heat.

He stopped then, cupping your face to kiss you again. 'Do you wanna stop?’ He asked, but you shook your head, taking the lead brazenly and slipping your fingers underneath the belt of his dress pants. His eyes rolled back in his head as you gingerly rubbed a fingertip over the head of his cock. It wasn’t that you hadn’t touched it before, but it had mostly been over-the-clothes touching, seeing as you hadn’t been alone with him much in the past. This was new territory, but you were feeling like a hungry explorer and your only craving was for Sam.

'I don’t ever wanna stop.’ You whispered, and he grinned again, his gentle kisses becoming passionate but still slow as his hand came to rest on your breast, his fingers slipping inside to tease your nipple. You gasped, your hands becoming bolder as you pushed your hand further into his pants, your fingers wrapping around him fully. You weren’t entirely sure of what to do, and so you paused, looking up at him. 'Am I doing this right?’ He nodded, biting his bottom lip, and encouraged by his reaction, you began to move your hand, pumping his cock up and down inside his pants.

Sam’s hand left your breast to slide down your torso, underneath the waistband of your panties, one finger finding your clit and you arched unexpectedly, the new sensation making you cry out. He stopped, but you bucked against his hand.

'Please don’t stop.’ You begged, and he started moving again, your hand working in time with his, and you felt a new feeling in your stomach, spiralling down towards where his hand was touching you. You’d experimented with yourself before, but this feeling was new, and intense, and setting fireworks off in your mind, your eyes struggling to focus. You shut them, giving all of your attention to what Sam was doing to you and what you were doing to Sam. His fingers continued to work on you, and you started to pant, the feeling growing and intensifying as his cock hardened in your palm and suddenly he pulled your hand out of his pants, rolling over so he was on top of you. His lips touched yours once, and then he moved down your body, pushing your thighs apart and sliding your panties off. You were still floating on the feelings he’d created inside you, but the nervousness was still there, and he shushed you reassuringly.

'Don’t worry. Tell me if I’m doing anything you don’t like, okay?’ You nodded, gasping loudly as his tongue touched you for the first time, sliding along nerve endings you didn’t know you had, and then as he came into contact with your clit, explosions hit you and you cried out, cumming hard and fast on his tongue, his name a reverent prayer on your lips as he brought you to your first orgasm. When you went lax, blinking fast, your body shaking from the experience, Sam came up to his knees, looking down at you, a slightly anxious expression on his face.

'That was…’ You giggled, a little light headed and he smiled, watching as you unbuckled his pants with shaky hands. Your bravado returned full force, and you pulled his pants down, taking his boxers with it, and his hands went to your breasts. When you were both naked, he pulled the blankets up over his shoulders, and covered your body with his own. 'Don’t you want me to…’ You looked down and Sam shook his head.

'No. Not tonight. Tonight I want to make love to you.’ The way he said it should have been chick flick cheese, but to you, at that moment, it was nothing but romantic and you smiled, your hands pulling his head down to yours for a kiss. But he stopped, panic in his eyes. 'Oh, wait.’ He said, reaching for his discarded pants, pulling a foil packet from the back pocket. You recognised it, and smiled in understanding. 'I’m not sure how to do this.’ He admitted, and you took it from him.

'It’s okay. We practised in sex ed.’ He raised and eyebrow as you ripped the packet open. 'On cucumbers.’ His chuckle turn to a hiss as your hand encircled him once more, rolling the condom down over his shaft to cover him to the base. When you were done, you pulled him back to you, kissing him again. 'Sam, I love you.’ You whispered and he smiled, kissing you back.

'I love you too, Y/N.’

And then he was inside you, and for a brief second it hurt, but as you laid there, entwined intimately with him, adjusting to the new sensations, you felt like this was heaven for you. Sam groaned as you tensed a little, testing your muscles, and then he moved, pulling out a little way before thrusting back in. Your hands came up to his shoulder blades, clutching him tightly.

'Don’t stop.’ You said quietly, kissing his neck. 'It doesn’t hurt.’

He didn’t respond with words, his arms snaking under your back to hold you close as he started to move, building a slow rhythm that stoked a fire inside you, his breathing becoming heavier as he continued at the same pace, alternating between kissing you and leaning his forehead on yours. You were warm now, but you didn’t want him to throw the blankets off, didn’t want the outside world to encroach on this bed, this place between you and him, where there was only you and him.

The feeling of light headedness hit you again, and you whimpered, your walls fluttering around him, making him cry out, and you both came together, your bodies tightly wound together as you rode out your mutual climax. He pressed a kiss to your temple, holding you close but trying to keep his weight off you as your breathing evened out. You looked up at him, a dreamy smile on your face.

It didn’t matter right now if he had to leave. It would hurt, you knew it would, but you’d never regret your few months with him. Not for a single moment. This was everything you’d dreamt off, and everything you would dream of. Maybe if he had to leave, he’d be able to come back some back.

But right now, all that mattered was this moment. And the rest of the moments you’d make together for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

With a crunch, the demon’s face broke under the pressure from the blow. The butt of your sawn-off came away bloodied, and the demon howled, collapsing to the floor. Springing to your feet, you pushed him backwards, landing him in the devils trap, and he rolled over, dismay and rage flitting across his face when he realised you had him trapped. You grinned triumphantly, despite the blood trickling down your forehead. Wiping it away, your eyes moved to the charm bracelet on your wrist, the pentagram charm catching your eye, and the grin became a smile.

‘What do you want?’ The demon spat, distracting you from your victory. He was stood now, fists clenched, blood dripping from the end of his shattered nose. You felt bad, knowing there was a human in there somewhere, but also knowing the human would more than likely wish to be freed from the torment of being a meat suit. For three years you’d been fighting these bastards, and you knew exactly how to track and exorcise them.

'Information.’ You replied, shrugging. You put the shotgun down, knowing it wasn’t much use. This demon didn’t have a weapon – it was rare for demons to carry guns – and he was defenceless in the circle. And he’d been alone here, doing whatever it was he’d been doing, leaving a trail of dead bodies across the town. 'You’ve been busy. Ritual sacrifices. Anything I should be aware of?’ You kept it casual – he wasn’t likely to answer anyway. Mentally you prepared yourself for the exorcism, and the demon grinned at you, his smashed face making a mockery of the expression.

'Not at all. You’re that little girl hunter they talk about. The one who likes to spit Latin and burn black smoke.’ You remembered that attempt. Apparently there wasn’t a way to kill a demon, not permanently anyway. You’d tried everything, including flame throwers. 'I’m not telling you shit.’

'That’s a pity.’ You pulled your rosary beads from your pocket, smiling sweetly. 'Have a nice trip.’ The demon’s eyes moved past you and you spun, only to be knocked off your feet by another black eyed man. You carried the momentum, rolling across the floor with him, away from your gun. He was stronger than you, and you cried out in pain as he landed a sharp blow to your kidney.

'Got you now, bitch.’ The demon in the devil’s trap taunted. The second demon’s hands were around your throat now, and you could feel the burning where you couldn’t get enough air. Your vision got blurry, and you gasped, trying in vain to breathe. The demon’s laughter echoed through your mind, and you felt the darkness creeping over you.

Then the weight was gone and you were free. Blinking to try and clear the dizziness, swallowing down huge breaths. You didn’t move straight away, and your heartbeat was thundering in your ears, even as you pulled yourself up from the floor, attempting to find your feet. The sounds of a struggle filtered through the pounding in your head, and you looked around, seeing two large figures fighting against the demons. Taking a breath, you started to speak in your rasped voice, staying on your knees, your rosary still in your hand.

“Exorcismus te,’ you began, wincing at the pain in your throat. 'Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas.’ Another shuddering breath, and the demon stopped fighting back, feeling the effects of the exorcism. 'Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio.’ The demons fell to their knees and the two figures who’d been fighting them, who you could see now were men, stood back and watched. You took another quick breath, ignoring the pain. 'Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, drace maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servive, te rogamus.’ You looked up to see the demons convulsing, and you smiled a little. 'Audi nos.’

Black smoke filled the room as the demons were exorcised from their meatsuits. They fell to the floor and you sagged, exhausted. Your head was hurting like a bitch and you could practically feel the bruises blossoming around your neck. The two men who’d saved you turned around, and you blinked in the dull light, attempting to get to your feet, which prompted one of them to move forward and help you. He was tall, way taller than you, and his hands were warm where they made contact with your bare arms.

'You okay?’ He asked, and your breath caught in your throat as you looked up, recognising that voice. It had been over four years, coming up for five, but god, he hadn’t changed much. He still had that floppy hair, all in his eyes, and he still wore the same battered old brown jacket. His eyes widened as he looked at you, and you knew he recognised you too. 'Y/N?’ He asked in wonder, and you swallowed. The other man stepped closer, and you recognised him as your vision improved a little more.

'Y/N?’ He repeated the other’s question and you smiled weakly.

'Hi Sam. Long time.’

You passed out.

*****

Blinking slowly, you woke up with a groan, feeling coarse fabric under your cheek. You were still in the house you’d trapped the demon in, but in the living room, as opposed to the dining room where you’d had the first one caught. You sat up, gingerly touching your throat. It was bruised badly, and you swallowed, testing the wound. You could just about manage, but you wouldn’t be eating any cheeseburgers for a while.

'Y/N? You’re awake?’ Sam’s voice floated across the room, quickly followed by his footsteps. You looked up, seeing him and smiling.

'Sam! I, er, yeah.’ You smiled. 'Sorry. Guess I’m a bit shocked to see you.’

He smiled that goofy smile of his, and moved to sit next to you on the sofa. 'We weren’t sure what to do. Going back to the motel with an unconscious woman was er, not really something we’d be able to do without drawing attention to ourselves.’ He reached out to touch your throat and you winced as he did so. 'You need to have this looked at.’

'I’ve had worse.’

'Speaking of -’ Dean said as he walked into the room. 'What the hell you doing in a run down old house with demons?’

'I was interrogating them.’ You stated. 'Obviously.’

Dean arched an eyebrow. 'Interrogating them for what?’

You shrugged. 'There were some deaths in the area. Same thing that drew you here right?’

'Wait.’ Sam said, raising a hand up to stop his brother replying, his eyes focused on you. 'I don’t understand. You’re a hunter?’

'Yeah. So are you?’ You stated bluntly.

'How do you know that? And how are you a hunter?’ He looked confused and perturbed at the same time. 'You were…when I left…you were going to college. You were going to the East Coast. What happened?’

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. 'After you left…this guy came to town. Some trouble followed him. I came home from work and my mom…she wasn’t my mom anymore.’ Tears threatened to spill from your eyes and you wiped them away. You hated remembering what had happened back then, what had propelled you into this world. 'She attacked me. Tried to take my bracelet off. Said I was a way to get to you.’ You looked away, even as Sam reached out to you. 'I killed her. I had to. Then all this black smoke filled the room and came at me but something stopped it.’ A sigh escaped you. 'Then I was alone. I tried to figure out stuff on my own, then got talking to this guy in a chat room. He said he was a hunter. And it went from there.’ You looked back to Sam, who looked utterly horrified. 'I asked around, asked if people new the name Winchester. And that was how I found out you were hunters.’

'This…this is our fault?’ Sam said, looking up at his brother. 'My fault. This is my fault.’ He stood up, and Dean reached out to his brother. Sam shook his head in distress. 'I got Dad to stay that long. I got involved with you, I got too close…god, I was so stupid. First Jess, now this!’ He looked over at his brother. 'And you say I don’t get people killed?’

'Sammy -’

'Don’t call me that!’ Sam flung his brothers arm away from him, and stormed out.

'He’s taking that rather personally.’ You commented, and Dean sighed heavily.

'He’s had a rough year. His…his girlfriend died.’ You made a small “oh” noise, trying to ignore the fact that Sam had had another girlfriend. You’d never met anyone else, beyond the odd one night stand. You’d never felt anything for anyone since Sam. But you couldn’t have expected him to hang around and pine over you forever. 'Our dad’s missing. And now, finding out that you got dragged into this…’

'I’m fine.’ You said, standing up. 'I got it handled.’

Dean snorted. 'Yeah you had it real handled with a demon’s hands around your throat.’ You scowled at him, and he shrugged. 'Calling it like I see it.’

'I’ve been doing nothing but hunting demons since it all happened.’ You walked past him, in the direction Sam had gone. 'I would’ve found a way.’ You didn’t hear if Dean replied to your comments, as you headed out of the house and found Sam sat at the bottom of the porch steps. You stared at him for a few moments, shocked to see him here despite all you’d picked up along the way. Moving down the steps, he didn’t budge as you sat next to him. 'You okay? Your brother said you’d had a rough year.’

'Little bit.’ He said, his words heavy with loss. 'I’m sorry. I didn’t…it doesn’t sound like you’ve had a great time of it.’

'I got better.’ You said, shrugging.

Sam’s eyes connected with yours, and he frowned. 'You seem…different. I mean, when I left…’

A bitter laugh escaped you. 'When you left I was headed for college, happy and well adjusted. Only thing I had to deal with was a broken heart from seeing my first boyfriend leave town.’ You shook your head. 'Even though you’d warned me, it still hurt.’ His hand reached out to touch your knee and you smiled. 'I honestly didn’t think I’d ever see you again.’

He didn’t reply, and you both sat in silence for a few moments, before he took a breath. 'You’re still wearing the necklace.’ Your hand went to your neck, feeling the familiar weight of the prom gift you’d never taken off.

'I always have.’ You said with a faint smile. 'You were the only guy I ever loved, Sam Winchester. I never went back on that.’ You didn’t mean for it to sound bitter, but it did, and Sam blushed a little.

'I guess I never thought I’d see you again either.’ He said, sighing, and his fingers interlaced with yours, squeezing gently. 'I wish you hadn’t been pulled into this life, but…it’s really good to see you, Y/N.’ He looked back at the house as the door opened, and Dean walked out. 'We need to get moving.’ He stood up, and you followed him, keeping hold of his hand. He looked down at your joined fingers, seeing the bracelet on your wrist, and his eyes locked on your face. He bit his lip slightly, then glanced at Dean. 'I don’t suppose…would you come with us?’

You blinked, unsure of how to reply straight away. You looked over at your battered old Citroen in the driveway, sitting next to the Impala you recognised. 'I…I wasn’t…I don’t know, Sam.’

'Just come back to the motel for now. We’ll talk, catch up.’ He looked so hopeful it caused old feelings to stir low in your belly. 'Please?’

'Okay.’ You nodded. 'I’ll follow you guys.’

*****

The motel room that the Winchester brothers were staying at was cosy, and better than the last motel room you’d seen the interior of. Most nights you spent sleeping in your car, or awake looking for the next demon to kill. It wasn’t a short throw to say that you’d become obsessed with killing them, avenging your mother, and trying to make a difference in the world.

Dean announced quickly that he was going to go out, and leave you and Sam to catch up. Once he’d left, offering you a small smile and a “It’s good to see you, Y/N”, the room fell into silence as you and Sam sat on opposite beds, looking anywhere but at each other, discomfort flooding the atmosphere. Eventually you cleared your throat, smiling a little.

'So…you look good.’

'Thanks.’ Sam replied, a little awkwardly. 'You too. You…you changed your hair.’

Your fingers immediately went to your shortened locks, and you remembered you’d worn it long back then. It wasn’t convenient for hunting, so now it was shorter, a style you much preferred. 'Oh, yeah. I cut it a while back. Easier to maintain.’

'It looks nice.’ He smiled tightly, and the horrible silence descended over you again.

'Dean said that you, that you lost someone.’

Pain flickered across Sam’s face, and you felt a tightness in your chest at the emotion. You weren’t stupid enough to believe you’d been the love of his life, but damn if Sam Winchester hadn’t been yours. 'Yeah.’ He said, his voice a little choked. 'Her name was Jess. She was…she was my girlfriend.’

'I’m sorry.’ You said, and you meant it.

'She was the first girl I’d…since you.’ He looked up at you, leaning forward a little. 'I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. I tried to look you up, but I guess you’d gone by the time I’d gotten to Stanford.’ He dropped his gaze again.

'You don’t need to do that, Sam. It’s been four years. I didn’t expect you to wait for me like some stupid fairy tale.’ You shrugged.

'Did…did you find someone else?’ He asked, and you hesitated, before shaking your head. He looked guilty at that and you stood, feeling a little suffocated by the room. Your feet took you into a slow pace, further away from Sam.

'Don’t get me wrong, I haven’t been living like a nun. But this life…being on the road all the time -’ You cut off and looked around the room. 'Don’t exactly get much chance for connections.’

'Yeah. That’s the life.’ Sam mumbled, his hands clasped together between his knees. 'So how long are you hanging around here for? I mean, it’d be nice to spend some time with you. Catch up.’

You smiled, looking back at him. 'I’m not the dewy eyed school girl I was, Sam Winchester. It’ll take more than a motel room and some sweet words to get me into bed.’ He looked offended, spluttering out what you thought might be English, until he noticed you were laughing and he scowled.

'I wasn’t implying that.’

'I know you weren’t.’ His eyes remained on you as you leant against the wall by the bed. 'Not that I wouldn’t pass up the offer.’ He raised an eyebrow. 'I haven’t forgotten our short time together. Pretty memorable.’

'From what I remember you went from shy virgin to wanton sex goddess practically overnight.’ His gaze was heavy on you as you rolled your head to the side to watch him carefully.

'It was a good month.’ You smiled, remembering the few weeks you had with Sam after prom; the things you’d shared with him during those few weeks. 'A very good month.’ You pushed away from the wall, moving around towards him, a slink in your step that hadn’t been there before, and you knew you were going to seduce him. Judging by the darkness in his eyes, he wasn’t going to put up much of a fight either. 'Feel like taking a trip?’

'Where?’ He asked, as you drew closer, getting to your knees in front of him.

'Memory lane.’ You replied, a smile on your face that spoke volumes, as your hands slid up his jean-clad thighs, stroking your thumb over the swelling hardness in his jeans. 'I’m gonna assume that’s a yes.’

'I don’t think I could say no if I tried.’ His hands were on your face then, pulling you in for a bruising and urgent kiss. You responded in kind, your hand cupping him through his jeans as your tongues fought for supremacy. After long minutes, he pulled away, gulping down air. 'Fuck, I missed you.’

'I missed you too. Now shut up and let me suck your cock.’ He blinked, unused to your brazenness. 'Life’s too short not to get what you want, Sam.’ With that, you pushed him backwards onto the bed, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down, not bothering to be gentle. You weren’t looking for gentle here; you weren’t looking for forever. You had learnt long ago that living for the moment was the best way when your profession brought you close to death on a daily basis.

Sam’s cock sprang free into your hand, and you squeezed it, licking you lips as you took in his swollen flesh, the tip glistening with pre-cum as he groaned underneath you. Pumping him with your fingers, you leant forward, brushing your tongue along the underside of his head, before your lips engulfed him, swallowing him down. He gasped loudly, his hand reached out to hold the back of your head, encouraging you to take him deeper. You had no problem doing that, feeling his cock hit the back of your throat as you took as much of him in as you could.

'Christ, Y/N…’ He muttered, his head thrown back on the mattress, eyes closed tightly, before he looked down, watching you suck his cock with enthusiasm he’d never seen before. The last time you’d done this, you’d be nervous, unsure of yourself; it had taken a while for you to get this confidence. 'Fuck, you carry on like that and I’m gonna cum.’ You released him with a wet plop, grinning like the cat that got the cream.

'Not that I would object, but there’s plenty of time for that on the second round.’ Sam returned your smile, and you returned to sucking and licking at him, until he pushed you away, his hands tearing at your clothes. 'Sam, fuck, I want you.’

'I’m not gonna object.’ He said, ripping his own shirt over his head, both of you naked in record time. He pulled you onto his bed, spreading you out before him, his fingers trailing up your inner thigh before settling over your mound, and you could feel wetness pooling on the sheets underneath you. 'I’m really not gonna object.’ He leant over you, kissing you as he pushed one digit deep inside your cunt, making you arch your back in pleasure. He curled his finger and you whimpered into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He added a second finger to the one that was already thrusting in and out of you, and swallowed down your cries as you gave in to the pleasure.

'Sam, please, I need…’

'I know, baby, I know. Cum for me.’ His voice was increasing the tension on your body, and when he added a third finger, stretching you, fucking you with his hand, white heat exploded in your belly, and you came with a strangled cry, only for it to be muffled by another passionate kiss. He didn’t stop plunging his fingers inside your body, drawing out every last moment of your orgasm, until you were sweating and lax underneath him. 'Fuck, Y/N. I need to be inside you.’

'Please, Sam.’ You slurred, your hands clutching at him as he moved over you, pulling your knees up at a slight angle. His cock entered you easily, with how wet you were, and he grunted at the tightness of your pussy. You cried out when he bottomed out, forgetting how big he was, how he stretched you and made every single nerve ending in your body tingle like you were on fire. 'Oh god…’ You held him close, his forehead pressed against yours as he started to move, creating a delicious friction between his cock and your cunt. Heat and pleasure spiralled up through your body, and you felt like you were soaring, intoxicated by the touch and feel of the only guy you’d ever loved. The only one you’d ever had a connection with.

He quickened his pace a little, pounding into you in a way that guaranteed his hips would leave bruises on your skin in the morning, but you didn’t care; you just wanted more, harder, faster. He seemed to read your mind, pulling your legs up higher, angling his body so that he was hitting all the right spots inside you, sending you over the edge again with a piercing scream of his name.

Sam smiled then, slowing to watch you convulse and whimper underneath his body, leaning to suck one hard nipple into his mouth. He laved it with attention for a moment, tasting the saltiness of your skin, layered with sweat, before he pulled away and looked up at you. 'I love it when you scream.’

'Then keep up the good work and you’ll be rewarded.’ You smiled, yelping as he pulled away and flipped you over, holding you so your back was flush with his chest. He rutted against you for a few moments, before positioning himself at your sopping entrance once more and pushing inside, both of you crying out in tandem.

In this position, he was hitting deeper, harder, and you bucked back against him, loving the feel of his large hands groping your breasts, holding your neck, touching you wherever he could reach. You gasped and cried his name, cumming over and over, wondering if you’d even have the energy for round two. Sam whispered in your ear, telling you that he’d missed this, missed your tight pussy, missed the way you moved around him. And god, you’d missed him too. There’d be no other guy like him, no one who’d created these sensations in you. It wasn’t that they weren’t good. They just weren’t Sam.

His hand drifted down over your stomach, finding your swollen clit at the top of your slit, brushing the tip of his index finger over it. You stiffened, feeling his lips by your ear. 'Baby, I’m gonna cum. And I want you to cum with me.’ You nodded, biting your lip, unable to respond for the intense fire in your belly, flooding your limbs with euphoria. You came under his actions, and he pumped into you once, twice, and you felt wet heat fill you from the inside, and Sam’s primal grunt in your ear gave his orgasm away.

For a few moments you remained like that, bodies stuck together through sweat, and cum and limbs entangled. Slowly, Sam pulled away, and you both collapsed to the mattress, still close, smiles on your faces.

'That was…’ Your smile became a little dopey.

'Yeah.’ He agreed. 'And we’ve got all night.’

*****

'You’re leaving?’ Dean’s voice caught your attention as you slipped from the motel room. You’d left Sam sleeping, and it was still early. The last thing you’d expected was to the see the older Winchester outside in his car. He’d clearly slept in there the night, guessing at what you and his little brother had been up to. 'Y/N?’

You looked down guiltily, before nodding. 'Yeah.’

'Seriously?’ Dean opened the car door, standing before you, anger on his face, mixing with the exhaustion you could see there. 'You’re just gonna leave? Walk back into his life, and then leave whilst he’s asleep.’ You opened your mouth but Dean continued. 'Cos I know he ain’t awake. He wouldn’t have let you leave if he was. You know how long he talked about you after we had to leave?’ Again, he didn’t give you a chance to reply. 'Months. Hell, I don’t think he ever got over you.’

'It won’t work, Dean.’ You said, interrupting him. 'This life…it changes people. What Sam and I had – it wouldn’t survive this. It’s been nice to see both of you, nice to relive what life was like but -’ You sighed. 'We’re hunters, Dean. You know this life ends for us. You die swift or you die bloody. I might not have been doing it long, but I know enough to know that.’

'And don’t both of you deserve to grab some happiness on the way?’ Dean asked, almost pleading. 'Stay, please, Y/N.’

'I can’t. My path…my path doesn’t go where yours does.’ You smiled sadly. 'Maybe we’ll see each other again some day.’

Dean watched you carefully. 'You still love him.’ He stated and you nodded, the sad smile still in place.

'I think I always will.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later...

Silver Falls in Colorado was a fairly large town, scenic and not the sort of place you’d expect to be searching for a child-torturing demon. But here Sam and Dean were, crawling along the main road, watching people scurry about their Christmas shopping, unaware of the dangers facing their community.

'So where are we starting?’

'Sheriff station.’ Sam’s voice was level as he replied, his eyes landing on the police reports in his hands. 'Six kids missing so far, one was left on his parent’s lawn, half dead and carved up.’

Dean grimaced. 'Sick man. Who the hell cuts up kids like that?’

'According to my research a guy named David Chandlers. He kidnapped and severely wounded twenty three children, killing eight of them, between 1925 and 1930, before a mob, right here in Silver Falls found him and set fire to him.’

'So they roasted his ass to hell.’ Dean sighed. 'And he took all of a couple decades to turn into hell’s favourite demon.’

Sam nodded. 'According to what the reports have said, right before the kids have gone missing, they’ve witnessed “black smoke” and the smell of sulphur was noted at each crime scene. Kids have been taken from back yards, bedrooms, wherever the demon can get to them.’ Sam shook his head. 'One kid was abducted from a changing room at the mall, where his grandma was buying him new school pants.’

'Age preference?’

'He usually focuses on ten year olds. Some reports from back when he was a walking, talking psycho and not the smoky kind, indicate that his father abused him until Chandlers shot him at the age of 11. And when he was ten, his father had taken a carving knife to his face, rendering him disfigured for the rest of his life.’

'Nice.’ Dean shook his head, pulling the Impala into the parking lot of the police station. 'Sounds like a real gem.’ Sam nodded. 'Let’s get him ganked before any more kids go missing.’

Walking into the station, decked out in their fed get-ups, Sam and Dean cut an imposing pair, and they went straight to the front desk, flashing their badges and the receptionist immediately called over the detective in charge.

'Agent Smith and Agent Smith.’ Dean gestured to Sam. 'No relation. I understand you’re the detective handling the missing kids’ case?’

'Glad you boys are here. We haven’t had anything like this since the twenties. I’m Detective Morrison. I’m assuming you’ve read the file already.’ Both Winchesters’ nodded. 'Yeah, looks like we got a copycat. I mean, I remember my great grandaddy telling me about Chandlers. He turned into an urban legend round here. Seems like we got a crazy repeating his work.’

'It does happen.’ Sam said, the sympathy in his voice almost mechanical.

'Anyway, we might have a lead. Ten year old girl, picked up by a patrol car about half hour ago. He saw her fighting a suspect in a hooded jacket; grown male, white, in his forties.’ Dean blinked at the description.

'Wait…she was _fighting_ the guy?’

The detective grinned. 'Oh yeah. She was giving him hell. He’s landed a hit on her, left her with a pretty bruised up face, but our patrol said she was holding her own until the guy ran off. Once we established it wasn’t a mugging, the guys brought her in and contacted her mom.’

Sam looked over at his brother, raising his eyebrows. 'Can we speak to her? Is her mother here yet?’

'Yeah, you can speak to her. Warning you now though, she’s got a mouth on her. Her mom’s on her way. Works over in the next town, but I know the girl and she drives like a nutcase.’ He gestured to the back rooms, used for interviews. 'Follow me.’

Dean and Sam nodded, allowing Detective Morrison to lead them to the back room.

'What’s the girls name?’

'Sammy.’ The detective replied. 'And she’s feisty. Kinda like her mom.’ He chuckled, opening the door to a small interview room, where a young girl of about ten was playing on her smart phone. She looked up as the door opened, raising an eyebrow at Morrison.

'Is my mom here yet?’ She asked, and Dean winced at the shiner over her left eye.

'I’m afraid not, Sammy. She’ll be here soon. You know she drives like hell is on her ass.’ The girl smiled. 'In the meantime, you mind telling these nice FBI guys what happened? They’re hoping to nail the guy and get those other kids back.’

Sammy shook her head and the Winchesters walked in, nodding their thanks to Morrison as he shut the door.

'Hey Sammy. I’m Dean and this is…Sam, actually.’ Dean chuckled, showing his badge to the girl. She took it, and inspected it, before laughing.

'I knew it. You’re not FBI.’ The words fell from her mouth so easily that both men reeled back. 'You’re hunters. And these are so fake. You never heard of photoshop?’ She looked up at them expectantly. Dean’s mouth opened and closed, as the girl tossed his badge back onto the table. 'And yeah, the guy was a demon. Stank of eggs.’ Sammy wrinkled her nose up. 'My mom told me exactly how to spot a demon.’

'Your mom?’ Sam looked at his brother. 'Is your mom a hunter?’

'No.’ Sammy replied, shaking her head, her dark blonde hair falling over her shoulders. 'She used to be. Gave up when she had me. But she knew that something could happen, she wasn’t stupid. She didn’t want me oblivious to what was out there.’

Dean eyed the girl, suspiciously. 'And you’re ten?’

'Nearly.’

'Jeez, Sam. Even you weren’t this obnoxious as a nine year old. You’d only just started…’ Dean shook his head. 'What’s your mom’s name, kiddo?’

Sammy opened her mouth to reply, when shouting from outside the room distracted all three of them, heads turning to the blinded windows. The girl groaned, rolling her eyes.

'No, Morrison, you know damn well you should have waited until I got here!’ The voice grew louder, with the detective’s apologies turned out by the angry woman. Dean looked at Sam, raising an eyebrow in wonder, as the younger brother stared at the door. 'And letting the FBI interview her without her mother present? Isn’t that illegal or some shit?’ The door opened, and the woman had her head turned away as she screamed at Morrison.

'Excuse me, sorry, ma'am, if you could…’ Sam stepped forward, his hands up in surrender, and the woman snapped her head towards him, the anger on her face turning to ice cold shock almost instantly. Dean choked on his own tongue as Sam’s eyes went wide. 'Y/N?’

'Sam…’ The woman whispered. She’d aged, but it was her, and she cleared recognised the Winchesters right off the bat.

'Y/N, if you could…’ The detective interrupted, and Y/N whirled on him.

'Shove it, Morrison. You’re lucky, I’m not suing.’ The threat was empty, but she shut the door in his face, turning to face the brothers, her hands folded over her chest and her voice ice as she spoke. 'For a moment there, I thought the FBI might actually be interested in the case. What is it? Demon, ghoul, spirit?’

'It’s a demon.’ Sammy piped up from her seat, swinging her gangly legs under the table. 'Mom, these guys are _hunters_!’ She sounded excited, and the colour drained from Y/N’s face. She’d been scared of this Sammy’s whole life.

'I know, sweetie.’ Her eyes connected with Sam’s. 'We go way back.’ The cogs were turning in Sam’s head, doing the math, and Y/N shook her head. 'This isn’t the time or the place. We should go back to mine and Sammy can tell you all she saw there. Morrison is lucky I’m not tearing him a new one.’ She turned, opening the door, holding her hand out to Sammy, who jumped up, pocketing her cellphone, smiling widely at the two large men before grabbing her mom’s hand.

Morrison was outside the door, waiting. 'Did you get everything you needed, gentlemen?’

Sam didn’t reply, intent on following Y/N out of the station, whilst Dean stopped to thank him, giving him a contact card if there was anything else they needed to know.

Once on the parking lot, Y/N’s eyes darted to the Impala, and she shuddered, before turning to Sam, giving him her address. He nodded, watching as she climbed into her car with Sammy and drove away.

'So. Kid is nearly ten. Name’s Sammy. Gangly legs, obviously smart as hell.’ Dean’s voice set Sam’s teeth on edge for a moment. 'What’s the chances she _isn’t_ yours?’ He whistled. 'Found more than we bargained for here. Of all the towns, in all -’

'Shut up, Dean.’ Sam warned.

'Just trying to fill the void of silence.’ Dean chirped. 'Come on. Let’s get going and see what we can find out from her. Maybe we can get this case done and dusted, and _then_ deal with your emotional trauma?’

*****

You were panicking. There was no doubt about it, and Sammy was picking up on everything, her intelligence rendering it impossible for you to get anything over on you.

Sam Winchester had been dead, the last you’d heard, not that you kept in touch with anyone from that life. Now here he was, still drop dead gorgeous, and fuck, he’d seen her before you could even tell either of them.

'Mom?’ Sammy’s voice was quiet. 'Do you…you know those guys right?’ She seemed a little apprehensive and you nodded.

'I do. We were friends a long, long time ago.’ Your grip on the steering wheel tightened. 'Dean and Sam are…very famous hunters. Well, famous as hunters go.’

'And you hunted with them?’

'Yeah, I did.’ You’d never lied to Sammy, aside from not disclosing Dean and Sam’s surname, fearful that she could get caught if she didn’t know what was in the dark. You knew it was one step away from sticking her in the life, but somehow you’d managed to make this stupid thing work, not hunting and giving her the normal upbringing she deserved. 'You were attacked?’ You asked her.

'Some guy. He smelt like rotten eggs, and he was strong, Mom.’ Sammy shook in her seat, and you realised the adrenaline must be wearing off. 'I thought…I was hurting him, but he hit me.’ She pointed to her black eye and you felt guilty for your own feelings overriding your observation of her injury. 'If that cop car hadn’t…’ Tears shone in her hazel eyes.

You reached over, squeezing her knee. 'You’re gonna be fine sweetie. You did the right thing. You still have your bracelet on?’ She nodded, showing you the charm bracelet you’d once worn. Of course, it was more important for her to wear it now, although you still had your necklace and a permanent inking on your ankle of the anti-possession symbol. 'We’ll get some ice on that eye.’

'It isn’t so bad.’ She whispered, smiling a little. 'Gotta think of a cool story for school though.’

'Well you’ve only got a couple of days left and it’s the Christmas break.’ You said, a grin spreading over your face despite the situation. Of course, Sammy could twist any bad situation into something good. She was a regular ray of sunshine, popular, intelligent – everything you’d never felt you could be.

Pulling into your driveway, you got out of the car, closely followed by your daughter, who unlocked the front door before you could get there. The Impala wasn’t anywhere to be seen yet, and you allowed yourself a sigh, knowing you had a few minutes.

Closing the front door, you checked where Sammy had gotten to, but she was already in the freezer digging out a bag of peas for her face. You smiled at her as you headed for the coffee maker, knowing you were going to need all the caffeine possible.

Ten minutes later and there was a loud knock at the front door, causing you to freeze at the kitchen counter. Sammy dropped the packet of peas, bolting to the front door as fast as her long legs would carry her, flinging the door open. 'Hi!’ She greeted brightly, not seeming to catch the hard look on Sam’s face. Dean smiled at her as she stood back. 'Mom’s in the kitchen.’

'Cheers, Sammy.’

Sam gave a tight smile to the girl as he walked in behind his brother, trying to not look around the house despite his curiosity. There were pictures of you and Sammy everywhere – her first ballet lesson (she’d given up quickly, as she’d found dancing to not be her favourite thing ever), her soccer team, pictures of her singing at a party with friends, and hundreds of random candid shots made into collages. The house was warm, and smelt of cinnamon, your favourite scent if he remembered, and the Christmas tree in the den was sparkling with home-made ornaments and tinsel.

'Hi guys.’ You said, giving both Winchesters a tight smile. 'Have a seat.’ You turned to Sammy, and her face fell – she knew what was coming. 'Go and get on with your homework, sweetheart. If we need anything, we’ll call you down okay?’

'But Mooom -’ She protested and you cut her off.

'No “buts”. I know you think this is exciting, but you’ve already been hurt. I’m not involving you in this. Upstairs, homework, now.’ She sulked, but you remained steady on your instructions, watching as she picked up her packet of peas again, waving at Dean and Sam, with only Dean returning the gesture, before she trudged upstairs. As soon as her door shut, you leant against the counter, your entire frame sagging.

'So, she’s…a little spitfire.’ Dean said, smiling, his eyes sliding between you and Sam.

'Yeah. She is. I can’t wait until she’s a teenager.’ Your joke didn’t feel very funny, and Sam cleared his throat. You looked over at him, noticing how long his hair was, your brain offering up the scenario of running your fingers through it for a brief second before you reminded it that you were not a horny teeanger any more.

'She…is she…’ Sam seemed to be falling all over his words, but you knew exactly what he wanted to know. There was zero point in lying, especially when he found out her last name.

'Her name is Samantha Mary Winchester.’ You replied. 'So yeah, she’s yours, Sam.’

Dean smiled, a little sadly. 'That’s a nice name.’

'It’s the name she deserved.’ You replied, keeping your eyes on Sam. 'I didn’t…’ You sighed, wringing your hands together. 'I thought you were dead.’

'Well, clearly I’m not.’ Sam looked up, sounding like he was getting angry, and that got your back up. 'Does she know?’

'Know about you? No. I never told her who you were.’ His face darkened and you got defensive. 'Last I heard, Sam, you were dead. Threw yourself into Hell.’

'That was six years ago!’ He spat and you scowled.

'I don’t live that life, Sam! I don’t happen to keep track of when people get resurrected. God, I haven’t even spoken to Bobby in about a thousand years.’ Both Winchesters stiffened at that and you knew exactly what that meant. 'He’s gone too. Isn’t he?’

'About four years ago.’ Dean clarified sadly. 'There’s….there’s not exactly a wealth of hunters out there any more.’ He stood up. 'Tell you what, I’m gonna go and see if Sammy has anything else to add to what she told the police already.’ He gestured between you and his brother. 'You two need to talk. Alone.’

You didn’t stop him as he left the room, treading carefully up the stairs. Silence befell the kitchen as you watched Sam carefully. 'I’m sorry, Sam. If I’d known you were alive…’

'Even if what you’re saying is true…I was alive for four years after…after that night.’ He still sounded angry. 'You could have called. Could have told me.’ He pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I…I was broken when I found you were gone. Dean said he tried to stop you -’

'Do you really think it would have worked?’ You interrupted him. 'Me, you and a baby? I know you couldn’t get out of the life, Sam. You knew it too. Even now…’ Your eyes went to the ceiling, listening to the low tones of Dean speaking with Sammy. 'You won’t ever leave the life. And I’m not going back to it. She’s more important than that.’

'You gave her my last name.’ He said, running his thumbs around each other.

'I did. Because no matter what, she deserved the name she was entitled to.’ You sniffed, feeling tears burn at the back of your eyes. 'Sam, I never did this to hurt you. When I found out I was pregnant, I didn’t know what to do. It took a lot to…to not call. But the world was going down the shitter, and you were right in the thick of it.’ You sighed. 'I moved here, wrote off all my old contacts, destroyed my phones in Atlanta and ran. And this is the first time anyone from that life has come knocking.’ You chuckled mirthlessly. 'Had to be you two.’

Sam sighed, standing up. 'She looks…she’s…’ He was fumbling now, and you stood straight.

'She’s smart. Like, ridiculously smart. And sporty too. She’s the captain of her soccer team.’ You pointed at the den. 'You can…I can show you some photos if you like. I know you’ve missed everything, and there’s blame to lay there…but I had to keep her safe. She was more important that you or me.’

'No, I get that.’ He said, looking over to you, his eyes breaking through every single wall you’d put up in ten years. Goddamn that puppy dog look. The same one his daughter utilised on every occasion she could. 'It’s not just finding out I’m a dad, Y/N.’ He turned his full body towards you, coming closer as your breath caught in your throat. 'I missed you. So much. When you disappeared, I tried to find you but then the world went to hell, and I lost track of everything. And…’ He smiled sadly. 'I dreamt of you for a long time.’ His hand reached out, taking yours and holding it up. 'You’re still as beautiful as I remembered.’ You blushed, and he looked down, seeing that there was no bracelet on your wrist. A frown passed over his face. 'Did you lose it?’

You glanced down, seeing what he was referring to. 'Oh. No.’ You smiled. 'I gave it to someone more important.’ He nodded, his thumb brushing over your knuckles, the simple touch causing a fire to ignite in you that hadn’t ever gone away in a decade. It had simmered there, not relenting, never giving in to the sure fact that he was dead. Sam leant in, and you closed your eyes, sure he was going to kiss you.

Then his phone rang and completely ruined the moment.

*****

Night fell over the neighbourhood, and it took some convincing to get Sammy into bed without a fuss. She’d wanted to help out, of course, and you’d spent some time talking to her about the cons of a hunting life, and how you didn’t want her involved in it. She’d sort of understood, but you knew that half the draw for her was being like a superhero, and that terrified you.

Superheros more often than not ended up dead or alone, and you wanted neither for your little girl.

Promising her that she would see Sam and Dean again before they left town, she’d given in and gone to sleep, passing out within about five seconds of getting into bed. You’d watched her from the doorway for a few minutes, your heart aching at the sight of the giant bruise on her face.

It was just gone midnight, and you were getting concerned at the lack of contact from either hunter, using your time drinking too much coffee and pulling at the curtains, trying to ignore the brewing headache from the constant glare of Christmas lights. The big day was a little over a week away, and Sammy had been so excited for it before all this hunting business cropped up in your life once more.

You only hoped Sam would be back in contact and you wouldn’t have to tell her they were dead. You still hadn’t broken it to her that Sam was her dad – and you didn’t know if you could. If Sam wasn’t interested in sticking around, in helping keep her life normal, you’d ask him to leave and not come back. There was no way you could go back into that life and you were _not_ dragging Sammy into it, full stop.

You returned to the kitchen, making another pot of coffee, when you heard the telltale engine sound of the Impala at the front of the house. A car door slammed, and the car moved off, leaving you frowning as you answered the door before Sam had even knocked.

He was out of his fed suit now, and back in the plaid and jeans you were used to. He had a nasty cut above his right eye, and he looked exhausted as he trudged into the house. You offered him a coffee and he took it gratefully.

'What happened?’ You asked. 'Where did Dean go?’

'Back to the motel. He thought we should…talk.’ Sam sipped at the coffee, making a face of pleasure as he drank the beverage. 'And the demon, Chandlers, is dead. We got him before he could kill any of the kids. He was a little too…proud of his work.’ Sam scowled. 'He hurt a lot before we ganked him.’

'Good.’ Your comment was whispered, but the thought that that monster had nearly gotten his hands on your little girl made your blood boil. 'So…you’re gonna be leaving soon.’ It was a statement more than a question, and Sam raised his eyes to meet yours. 'I know the drill, Sam.’ You kept your voice low. 'One of us always leaves. And I think it’s your turn.’

He stood up, leaving his cup on the table. 'I know. And I know I should leave. But this is…this is huge for me.’ He looked back at you from where he’d come to a stop near the kitchen sink. 'I never thought I’d have kids. I never even…dreamed…’ He sighed. 'The case is done. I _have_ to go.’

You nodded, ignoring the feeling that you were going to cry. You knew this was coming, so why it seemed so hard was beyond you. He’d not even back in your life for twenty four hours, and that hurt even more, but it was that goddamn hunting life.

Maybe you’d never be free of its curse.

'Y/N…’ He was in front of you in an instant. 'I still love you…’ The dam broke and heavy sobs racked your body as Sam pulled you into a tight embrace. 'I’m sorry, I don’t want to upset you, but I needed you to know…I tried to move on so many times, but fuck…’ The curse was unfamiliar in his voice, but you were crying too hard to care. 'It’s always been you.’

'Sam…please…don’t…’ You begged, as his fingers held your chin, tilting your face up to his, his soft lips capturing yours without further protest. Your tears tasted salty on your tongue as he kissed you long and hard, his arousal pressing into your belly as he held you close. When the kiss ended, you felt like you’d died inside, and you hated it.

'I can stay tonight.’ He said, and you wanted to scream at him, tell him to leave, get out, to stop breaking your heart. But instead, you nodded, pulling him from the room and up the stairs.

Neither of you spoke a word as the bedroom door shut behind you, focusing on feeling rather than talking. Sam’s long fingers made quick work of your blouse, freeing your breasts from their confinement, and teasing your nipples with his tongue as you gasped, arching into his ministrations. As he sucked your breast into his mouth, you felt his fingers unbuckling your pants, pulling them down your legs without resistance, and he slowly moved back up your body, prompting you to kick the pants off across the room. His hands cupped your ass, picking you up to hook your legs around his waist, and you ground against his hardness, feeling it against your covered core as he moved you to the bed.

You offered no fight to him as he stood over you, pulling his clothes off slowly, almost deliberately, the grunt he made as you enclosed your hand around his stiff length making you bolder. Sliding your lips over his head, you hollowed your cheeks, drawing him further into your mouth as his large hand tangled in your hair, his breath coming in short pants as he tried to prevent his hips from jerking into you.

Running your tongue over the underside of his cock, you pulled back a little to suck at the sensitive tip and Sam gave into his urge to fuck your mouth, driving his hips against you. You didn’t stop him, rather keeping your hands splayed either side of his hips to prevent him choking you as he let go of god knows what stress he’d been holding in. His hands were fisted in your hair, pulling it out of the style it had been in, a few pins that had been holding it in place falling to the carpet as he tugged a little, groaning as his cock throbbed and pulsed between your lips.

You closed your eyes as he came, swallowing around him, the taste of his spunk satisfying and heavy in your throat. He didn’t stop fucking into you until he was finished, and when he pulled away, cock softening, he looked down at you with lust still prominent in his gaze. Without speaking, he pulled you up from the edge of the bed, practically throwing you onto the mattress before seizing your mouth again, tasting his cum on your tongue. Your cunt clenched in response to his touch, and he pulled at your panties, throwing them to the floor as he slid down your body, stopping to dip his tongue into your belly button. You squirmed and giggled, raising a smile from him as he reached your thighs, pushing them apart. He traced a finger over your slit, barely touching you before sinking the digit into you, curling it just the right way.

Ten years on, and Sam Winchester could still make you cum with just a crook of his index finger.

You cried out your pleasure, holding onto his head, sliding your fingers through his hair just as he’d done to yours, your hips writhing underneath the touch of his finger inside you, his tongue lapping at your clit like a man starved. He snuck his spare arm across your belly, spreading his hand out to hold you down, restricting your movements as he brought you right to the edge, and then pulled away, looking down at you like he was seeing you for the first time.

He opened his mouth, and you thought he might say something to ruin the moment, and for the longest second of your life, silence filled the room, until Sam apparently thought better of it, lowering his head again.

You closed your eyes, knowing this would end.

He was going to leave.

As if he sensed your thoughts, he added a second finger to the one already pumping into your cunt, disrupting any tears that were threatening, and you cried out as he finally sucked your clit into his mouth, the slight hint of pain pushing you over that edge as he used his hands and mouth to guide you through your orgasm, waiting until you’d finished before pulling away. He sat back, watching you as he sucked his fingers clean, a wicked smile on his face.

He was hard again.

Crawling up your body, he pressed his mouth to yours, probing with his tongue, mixing the taste of him and you, and it was the single most erotic thing you’d ever felt. His cock jumped against your thigh, and you opened up for him, desperate to feel him again. Without preamble, Sam slid home, filling you to the brim, fitting perfectly against you.

Like he always had.

Heavy moans and pants filled the room as Sam used his knees to drive his hips into you, his hands holding you close, roaming over your body, his lips barely leaving yours except to pull oxygen into his lungs. You couldn’t decide whether to keep your eyes open or shut; the pleasure was forcing them closed as you came again on his dick, but you wanted to _see_ him, to imprint him like this on your memory. It had been a long fucking time since any man had touched you like this, and no one ever touched you like Sam fucking Winchester.

His arms slid under your back, pressing you tightly against him as he rolled to the side, keeping you close with him. You hooked your leg over his hip, your other pinned beneath his weight – but you didn’t mind. He kept kissing you, his tongue thrusting into your mouth in time with his cock thrusting into your body, and every single second stretched out into an eternity as he pulled sensations from you that you didn’t think were possible any more.

'I’m close.’ He whispered, the first words he’d spoken. 'I wanna cum inside you. Is that okay?’

Honestly, you couldn’t think of a single thing hotter, and you’d worry about the consequences in the morning, as if they’d even cross your mind right now. You nodded, gasping against his mouth as his thrusts increased in pace and pressure. His hand dropped to between your bodies, twisting and pinching at your clit, pre-empting his orgasm with yours, your walls clenching around him as he jerked, and growled, finishing inside you with hot spurts of cum.

His sweaty forehead pressed against yours as he stayed where he was, his cock still twitching inside you. He didn’t seem to want to move, and if you were honest, you wanted him to stay exactly where he was. Forever if possible.

Might make going to work a little difficult.

Sam sighed, dropping a kiss to your lips, before finally detaching himself from you. You pulled yourself from the bed reluctantly, heading for the en suite bathroom to clean up. As you soaked a flannel under the sink tap, Sam approached, still naked, his cock still sporting a semi as he pressed against you.

'How about a shower?’ He asked, and you smiled, reaching over to lock the door, just case. He turned the shower on, pulling you in with him, holding you close as the warm water cleansed you both.

'I don’t want you to go.’ You whispered, pressing your face into his chest, his hands rubbing over your back.

'I don’t want to go.’ He admitted. 'But I have to.’ His voice was heavy with sadness, and he pulled back, looking down at you. You didn’t speak again, too afraid you’d break under the weight of what the morning would bring, and Sam sensed that, picking up the wash-cloth you’d discarded on the shower shelf. He located your favourite body-wash on the edge of the shower cubicle and poured a generous helping onto the wash-cloth. 'Turn around.’ He whispered, and you obeyed, holding your hands to your chest as he lathered your back up, the cloth moving slowly over your back and ass. 'Spread your legs, baby.’ His voice sent a shudder through you as you parted your thighs for him, and he moved the cloth between them, spreading the suds over your sensitive flesh. You gasped, and found his hand coming around your front, tweaking your nipple, his hand slippery with soap from the cloth. His forehead pressed into your shoulder as he kept teasing, pushing you further and further, the cloth not making much headway with cleaning you as he used it to stimulate everything even more.

Falling back against his chest, he held you as you came once more, your eyes shut, head thrown back against his shoulder, right over where his anti-possession tattoo lay. You couldn’t see the smile on his face as you gasped and shivered in his arms.

As you came down, he finished washing you, paying attention to those special spots he knew turned you on, and you smiled at his remembrance of all of them after so long. Turning under the spray, you took the cloth, standing on tip toes on your ridiculous duck-covered shower mat, to kiss him softly.

'I should return the favour.’

Sam smiled, watching as you added more soap onto the cloth, and proceeded to wash him, admiring the way he’d filled out over the years, the puppy fat he’d had last time becoming lean muscle, the thin layer of chest hair only adding to his masculinity. There was no way he was getting hard so quickly after the first two times, but he seemed to enjoy just having you touch him.

When you were both clean, he helped you out of the shower, grabbing your fluffy towels off of the rack and wrapping you up, before drying himself off and following you to the bed.

Falling asleep in Sam’s arms was the one thing you’d constantly dreamt about for fourteen years.

The nightmare usually came when you woke up alone.

*****

Sleep was brief, and your eyes opened at five a.m. You blinked, feeling a weight around your middle that confused you for a moment, before you remembered the night before.

He was still here.

'Sorry.’ Sam whispered. 'I should have left already, but…’

'It’s okay. You didn’t wake me. I never sleep well.’ You turned, looking into his soft eyes. 'I didn’t think you’d be here when I woke up.’

He smiled, pulling you a little closer. 'I _really_ don’t want to leave.’ His phone buzzed insistently in his pants pocket, still on the floor from last night. 'That’ll be Dean.’

'I know you have to go, Sam. I wasn’t holding anything over you.’

He nodded. 'I know. But I want to stay so much. I want to get up with you, and see Sammy off to school and…’ Tears pricked at his eyes. 'I wanna read the paper and get a _real_ job and come to her soccer matches…but…’

'But you have a job already, Sam.’ You whispered, trying to ignore the very steady pain in your heart. 'You save the world, remember?’

He laughed, and it was bitter tasting. 'Yeah, except this time…this time it’s my fault.’ You didn’t want to delve further – you couldn’t go back to that life. 'I can’t…this is gonna break me.’

You closed your eyes, burrowing into him. 'You won’t be broken alone.’ Your words made him curl against you, and neither of you spoke again, the silence easier to manage than admitting that you would have to part.

Eventually, your bladder decided that you _had_ to move, and you pulled yourself from Sam’s embrace with a groan, padding to the bathroom. When you came back, he was gone from the bed, his clothes gone from the floor and your heart dropped into your stomach. You grabbed your dressing gown, knowing you wouldn’t sleep any more, and you walked out of your room, expecting to find the hallway empty.

Sam was stood, at Sammy’s door, watching her sleep. He hadn’t turned any of the lights on, but the nightlight in her room reflected onto his face softly, and he looked so…desolate.

This life was cruel.

He turned, smiling at you, before heading down the stairs. The front door clicked open and then shut, and you stood, in the middle of the hallway, trying not to fall apart. Your eyes moved to Sammy’s open door, her dark blonde hair fanned out over the pillow, her father’s nose mocking you as she slept.

You went and made coffee.

Life had to go on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just fluff.

Christmas Eve brought with it snow and freezing temperatures. Sammy had insisted on still doing the annual tradition of cocoa and a Christmas film, despite the events of the previous week. She’d been heartbroken when Sam and Dean had left, especially when she’d found you crying at the bottom of the stairs. You’d spilled everything, about Sam being her father, about the hunting life…you couldn’t keep it from her anymore.

She’d cried with you.

But Sam was gone. He wasn’t going to come back. And you had to stick to your guns about keeping life going.

Sammy had helped you clean up the house, finish the decorations and the wrapping. She’d gone to school for the last couple of days, proudly showing off her black eye and telling everyone the cool story she’d made up. She went to her Christmas dance, although you sat outside in the car for the entire two hours, not willing to be too far away.

It was handy you had the holidays off from work, and only had to take an extra day because of everything that had happened the previous week. It allowed you to sit and process.

You and Sam wouldn’t have worked anyway, right? He was still a hunter – you were a single mom with a job a whole town away and no interest in returning to the life. Sure, he could have called this home, travelled out from there; other fathers did it. But his was a dangerous job.

_So was being a fireman, a policeman, hell, even being a teacher had it’s dangers these days._

Shut up brain.

Carrying on was hard, but you did it. Sammy still made you smile, helping you fill the mince pies and bake them, and insisting on putting out one for Santa and a glass of milk, even though she’d known Santa wasn’t real since she was sick.

‘It’s tradition, mom. Even if we don’t believe in the fairy tale behind it, it’s something we do as a family. I know it’s you who puts the quarters under my pillow when I lose a tooth, but it doesn’t stop me putting the tooth there.’ She smiled brightly, and you fought the urge to cry.

She picked the Christmas film this year, settling on “Home Alone”. Curling up on the sofa, her head leaning on your shoulder, you’d sipped at your cocoa, thinking about when Christmas had been just another day to you. When Sammy was smaller, you’d made a big deal about it, wanting her to feel the magic of the holiday. Now it seemed, she was doing it for you.

When the film finished, you sent her to bed, making her promise not to get up too early, in case she disturbed Santa putting out the presents. Of course, she rolled her eyes, giggling at the thought. 'I know, I know, Santa isn’t real.’

'He doesn’t need to be.’ She smiled, pecking you on the cheek. 'I have you.’ There were those tears again. 'Goodnight, mom. I love you.’

'I love you too, sweetheart.’

She bounded up the stairs, her door shutting almost all the way. You heard her talking for a moment, and curiosity got the best of you as you crept up the stairs, utilising skills you’d learnt a long time ago. Peeking through the crack of the door, you saw Sammy knelt at the side of her bed.

'I don’t really know if you’re real. Mom doesn’t tell me either way. I’m not sure if she knows really.’ She swallowed and you stayed silent and still, unsure of where she was going with this. 'But I know she’s sad. I know that…that my dad…wherever he is, he’s probably sad too.’ She sounded like she was going to cry, but you didn’t want her to think you were spying on her, so you stayed still. 'I’m happy with my mom. She’s the best mom in the world. I always wanted a dad, but I never needed one. But…mom needs my dad. She needs someone to give her a hug when she needs one, and kisses like grown ups do.’ You covered your mouth with your hand, trying not to burst into tears. 'I have my mom for hugs and when I’m sick she makes me chicken soup. She doesn’t have anyone like that. I guess, what I’m asking for for Christmas, is my dad to come back. To make my mom happy. And even if he can’t…maybe you could think of something?’ She sighed. 'I don’t know. I just want to see her smile and mean it again.’ She stood up. 'I left a mince pie out for Santa. I know he isn’t real, but maybe you’d want it.’

The room fell silent, aside from the rustling of her bedsheets, and you backed away from the door, creeping back down the steps to the living room. Curling up on the sofa, you noticed that “It’s A Wonderful Life” had started and it was only right that something else help destroy your feels this evening.

Letting the time pass, you checked on Sammy at about eleven, seeing her fast asleep on the bed. You watched her for a few moments, before heading back downstairs and pouring a small whiskey. You didn’t think you’d be sleeping tonight.

Midnight approached, and you watched whatever crap was on the telly, helping yourself to a second whiskey after the first one. As the clock struck twelve, there was knock at the door and you bolted upright, wondering if you were dreaming.

Another knock confirmed that you weren’t.

You stood up, moving into the hallway, opening the drawer in the small table, before pulling out a gun. Whoever was at the door knocked again, and you stood behind it, taking a breath and making sure the weapon was loaded.

Gripping the door handle, you opened it slowly, eyes widened as you saw who stood on the other side.

He was wearing his usual plaid and denim, a hesitant and nervous smile on his face as he saw you stood there in a ratty old shirt and jeans. His eyes flickered to the gun in your hands, even as you lowered it, and he gave a little wave.

’S-Sam?’ Your voice was raspy, and he nodded.

'It’s me.’

'You’re here.’ It sounded lame to even say it, but you were dreaming right?

'Actually…’ He gestured behind him, where Dean was sat in the Impala. 'We both are.’ You blinked, returning the wave Dean gave you, but still sure you were asleep on the sofa, crap Christmas television playing in the background. Sam sighed, his breath coming out a cloud in the crisp air. 'When I left last week, I made a mistake.’

'What do you mean?’ You put the gun back on inside the drawer.

'I never thought I’d have this. I never…I always regretted letting you go, Y/N. You were never far from my thoughts. And seeing this…being with you again…’ He hesitated, taking a step closer. 'Do you think we could make this work?’

Your mind flashed back to Sammy’s bedtime prayer and your legs felt weak, your stomach rolling at the thought of what the future could be like.

Sam took your silence as a negative thought. 'I mean, I don’t want…if you don’t want this, that’s fine, I get it, I don’t want to ruin whatever you have here, I just -’

He couldn’t talk with an armful of you or a mouthful. You launched yourself into his arms, half laughing and half sobbing as you kissed him hard. At first, the shock nearly made him drop you, but he quickly recovered, kissing you back.

'So that’s yes?’ He asked, pulling back from you a little.

You nodded, tears falling down your cheeks. 'Of course it’s a yes, Sam. How could you…god…this is the best Christmas ever.’ You kissed him again, still crying, even as Dean left the car and trotted up the steps.

'Room for one more in this squishy lovefest?’ He joked.

'There’s a spare room upstairs.’ You replied, not taking your eyes off of Sam. 'And yes, I’m doing a dinner tomorrow, and I always cook too much.’ Sam smiled, kissing you again.

'I missed you so much.’ He said, ignoring his brother’s groan of disgust before he disappeared into the house. If you knew Dean like you thought, he’d be eating that mince pie Sammy had left out for Santa. But it didn’t matter.

You had Sam home. Your daughter would wake up to having her father home for Christmas.

And hopefully forever.


End file.
